Shh
by fluffybluff
Summary: No one would understand them. There was no excuse for treason, especially not for a meek reason like love. Songfic.


Disclaimer: RK isn't mine, and "Shh" is a wonderful song by Frou Frou. Listen to it if you haven't!

AN: Firstly I have to apologize for the slowness of Tutoring and The Intersection. Secondly, this is a songfic. I actually wrote another songfic years ago under different name, but all the comments said that you're not allowed to do so. I really want to, though, and I saw a lot of songfics even after that one that I wrote, so I decided to f-it and make one anyway. The song is Shh by Frou frou, from their 2002'a album, Details. It's a bit risque, and a little limey, but I hope you enjoy it. Dont forget to review! :)

:

**Shh**

:

Song is in _italic_.

:

"Walk faster! Don't tell me that not eating for three days has made the Oh So Great General Himura weak!" The guy behind the chained redhead screamed at him mockingly and kicked his back in an attempt to make him walk faster. It had been hours since they arrived in this underground tunnel, and Kenshin saw a lot of prisoners, left and right. They were held in cage-like prisons, with big padlocks and strong steel bars, though Kenshin doubted that he would be staying in one of those prisons. It would be too easy for him to escape from such prisons, and he knew that his enemy knew it as well.

He was right. His cell had two steel doors with high-tech locks which would be impossible to trespass. Inside, as if they were still doubting the credibility of their own prison, the two guards chained both his hands and his feet on a chair and secured them with big locks.

"Just wait for your worst nightmare. I'm sure you'll spill everything after this hour." One of the guys said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Kenshin chuckled as he gazed on the two guards leaving the prison, left him all alone. He knew who they were going to call. The best interrogator they had, had a skill that no one else possessed; she could make anyone, even the toughest, most loyal men Kenshin knew, spilt everything. She had a skill to make anyone surrendered and eventually listened to whatever she said. He didn't know if it was a supernatural power or she was just a genius in human psychology and torturing people. He didn't really care about these things anyway.

He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and relaxed his body; his body needed to rest if he wanted to survive the next hour.

_Sunbeam, stop tugging me,_

_Pull that door shut quietly._

Kenshin heard the door opened and shut, and he inhaled again. The jasmine scent that he knew… He opened his eyes and looked at the feminine figure with a suitcase in front of him. She looked back at him with a devilish stare and opened her suitcase. It was filled with different kind of knives, torture devices, and a big ring filled with rusty keys, which Kenshin assumed were all the keys for all the locks in this dungeon. She started mumbling something and went through a thousand of keys in her hands.

Kenshin chuckled and untangled the rounds of chains that bound him easily as if he was a magician or something. His limbs were still chained, but he didn't care, as long as he was free enough to do whatever he wanted to do. He grabbed the feminine figure and pulled her away from the opened suitcase. She gasped and her sapphire eyes met his dark violet one.

"_Darling, what are you doing?"_ She asked, but Kenshin ignored her and smelled her hair as if he wanted to be intoxicated by her scent. It was hard for him to care about the steel cuffs on his wrists and ankles when she was nearby.

"_We don't have time for this,"_ he said, grabbing the keys in her hands, and threw them on the floor. He held her tight and devoured her lips passionately. He could feel her smile against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back deeply. They broke the kiss and her face was crimson red. It had been awhile… Too long, that they could barely remember their last time together.

"_Crazy," _she called him, but he only chuckled.

"_What are you, then?" _He asked her back sweetly. She grinned and pushed him back onto the chair, and sat on his laps.

"_Give me an hour and I'll give you your dreams…" _She whispered and started kissing him deeply. After playfully slipping her tongue inside Kenshin's mouth, she trailed teasing kisses on Kenshin's cheek, jawline, and neck. Kenshin groaned, and she touched his lips seductively, with her index finger.

"_Don't make a sound,"_ she said before Kenshin could say anything,_ "Shh and listen, keep your head down, we're not safe yet…"_

"Kaoru…" Kenshin growled.

"_Don't make a sound, and be good for me, 'cause I know they're waiting, somewhere out here…" _Kaoru whispered, but then she giggled quietly. Kenshin looked at his mischievous angel and grabbed her body. He impatiently took off her shirt, and then her tank top. His roughness made her dropped her army dog tag. Kenshin looked at the dog tag, but Kaoru took his face and shook her head.

"_Leave it, I won't go back. We have to do it 'cause there's nothing left here._" She said with a sad face, as if she was begging him silently to take her away. Kenshin looked at her sadly. She couldn't do anything for now, but he also didn't want her to look like that. He shook his head. For now he just wanted to forget that the world outside the strong steel door existed. He just wanted to shut everything out and implanted every second he had with her in his brain.

He grabbed the back of her head and sealed her lips with a passionate kiss. No one would understand them. There was no excuse for treason, especially not for a meek reason like LOVE.

_Don't care, what do they know?_

_I've seen it baby, and I know it's real._

Soon. When the war is over, he would take her and ran far away where no one could find them.

Kenshin was kissing her neck before heard the sound of loud footsteps outside the cell and smirked. It was the sound of the soldiers marching.

_Showtime._

He took off Kaoru's bra and started teasing her until she couldn't help but moaned in pleasure. He chuckled and pressed her towards him, so that she couldn't run away when he was sucking her like he was hungry.

"_I knew they'd come._" He whispered mockingly when Kaoru gasped and covered her mouth. She became really embarrassed for awhile, but then giggled and sneered evilly as she pushed him. She never wanted to lose. Kenshin smiled. At least her eyes were shining brightly again, unlike two minutes ago.

"_Whoa, are we having fun or what?"_ She asked as she tore open his already shabby uniform. Kenshin groaned again as she proceeded to unbutton his pants as well, while trailing kisses on his scarred chest.

_Don't make a sound,  
>Shh and listen.<em>

They returned to the routine of their passionate kissing. Kenshin slipped his tongue into her mouth, savouring her taste fully. His hand lifted up her skirt uniform, touching her now bare thigh.

_Keep your head down,  
>We're not safe yet.<em>

Kaoru stood up and slowly stripped while moving her body to the non-existing melody, teasing him and testing his patience in the process. Too slow for Kenshin, who was staring at her like a hungry beast and already in his agony. As soon as the last barrier was gone, Kenshin dragged her back and positioned her on his laps.

"I love you…" Kaoru whispered, before she moaned when Kenshin started moving.

_Don't make a sound  
>And be good for me<br>'Cause I know they're waiting somewhere out here_

Kenshin silenced her with his lips as they were moving in a harmony.

Faster. Faster.

Kaoru gasped as Kenshin grabbed her bare hips and increased his pace.

Rougher. Rougher.

He pulled her hair violently and bit her exposed neck as she sank her sharp nails deep into his skin, leaving bloody marks all over him.

More painful, more ruthless.

They would take anything to make the aftertase lingered longer.

After awhile, he hugged her closer, realizing that their time together was almost over. She hugged him back, and they were crushing each other in the embrace, as if it was better for them to die by breaking each other like that than to separate again.

_I feel good all over…_

The last blast of energy overcame his body, and he could feel her body jolted as well. He felt the heat died down as he leaned back, letting Kaoru clung onto him powerlessly like a big doll. Now, all that's left was goodbye. _  
><em>

"Next time, it would be your turn, right? I will wait for the day you get captured." Kenshin whispered, trying to sound as light and cheerful as possible. Kaoru didn't react, she buried her head under his long, red hair. Still hugging her, Kenshin took the key bundle he threw earlier on the floor and opened his cuffs.

_I feel good all over…_

"Don't go…" Kaoru mumbled, her voice is shaking, as if she was holding back her tears. Kenshin smiled sadly as he took out a small syringe from his boots.

"One day, my love. One day, I wouldn't need to go anywhere anymore…" He tried to assure her, even though his voice was shaking as well. Without saying anything anymore, he stabbed her neck with the small syringe. The sedative flowed into Kaoru's vein, and in a couple of seconds, she lost her consciousness.

_I feel good all over…_

Kenshin fixed her clothes, fixed himself, and then tied her up on the chair with the chains that bound him earlier.

However, he took her dogtag and, as he put it in his pocket, he swore silently that someday, they would be able to have the things that she had been dreaming of. A little boy, a small house on the countryside, far away from the war, with a small garden where she could grow flowers and small pots of vegetables.

_Wear you inside out…__  
><em>

"I love you too." He whispered to his sleeping lover before leaving a small, chaste kiss on her lips. He took a knife from her opened suitcase, and turned his head to see her one last time before leaving her.

There would be next time, he thought, calming himself down. Yes, there would be next time, no matter how long they had to wait, he would make that happen.

With that thought, he disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.


End file.
